


Acceptance

by srm628



Category: Your Royal Gayness
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Drabble, Gay Prince, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Oneshot, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Prince Amir is working towards acceptance.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote of the new game. I was really excited for this to come out, and Amir is the most precious thing in the world.

Prince Amir stood in front of his country. There was a mixed result on his actions. Some people loved him, some people hated him.

"I know you are concerned for the future of this country," Amir started.

He hadn't expected so big of a crowd. He couldn't very well come out here.

"I understand your concern."

He got selfish. His parents left him in charge, and he let them down.

"I know you all want what's best for the country."

His parents left him with loyal subjects. He abused that power.

"I do too. I want my people to prosper and succeed."

He started passing laws.

"I want you to succeed."

He started off small, no discrimination. Being gay wasn't an illness.

"I want you to prosper."

They didn't deserve that hate.

"I want you to be happy."

Believing to be another gender wasn't wrong. Seraph was completely valid, even if he did know very little about them.

"I'm doing what I believe is best for the country."

No one could hate on them for whatever reason. That caused out-roar. People hating on him.

"I believe this country can benefit from these laws. We need to create a country where people can be themselves without fear."

Final law: Gay marriage.

"Everyone is valid here."

He legalized it.

"Everyone has a place here."

He still will not admit his own sexuality, even if his advisors know, even if his friends know. Omar accepts him, but not everyone will.

"This is the type of place I want you to live in. Your happiness means a lot to me, and it should mean a lot to you. Thank you."

Small progress has been made in acceptance. With Amir's speech over, the crowds thinned. Many of them still seemed unhappy, but at least contained for now.

Coming out will wait for another day.


End file.
